1. Technical Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A transflective liquid crystal display device is a type of liquid crystal display device which makes use of outside light in a bright place like an ordinary reflective liquid crystal display device, and which makes a display visible by an internal light source in a dark place. This type of liquid crystal display device is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-332914. FIG. 10 illustrates the general structure of and display principles of the transflective liquid crystal display device.
In FIG. 10, a liquid crystal display device 100 can include a liquid crystal panel 110 and a backlight 120. In the liquid crystal panel 100 an upper polarizer 116, a first upper retardation film 135, a second upper retardation film 115, an upper substrate 111, a liquid crystal layer 113, a reflective layer 114, a lower substrate 112, a ¼ wavelength plate 117, and a lower polarizer 118 are disposed in that order from the display surface side (illustrated top surface side). A reflective plate 122 is disposed at the outer surface of a light guide plate 121 of the backlight 120.